4th United States Congress
]] ]] ]] The Fourth United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met at Congress Hall in Philadelphia Pennsylvania from March 4, 1795 to March 3, 1797, during the last two years of George Washington's Presidency. The apportionment of seats in this House of Representatives was based on the First Census of the United States in 1790. The Senate had a Federalist majority, and the House had a Democratic-Republican majority. Major events *September 17, 1796 - U.S. President George Washington issued his Farewell Address, which warned against partisan politics and foreign entanglements. Major legislation Treaties Signed * May 31, 1796 — Treaty of New York (also known as Treaty with the Seven Nations of Canada) was signed, between leaders of the First Nations comprising the Seven Nations of Canada and a delegation headed by Abraham Ogden for the United States. * June 29, 1796 — Treaty of Colerain signed, which affirmed the binding of the Treaty of New York (1790) and established the boundary line between the Creek Nation and the United States. * August 3, 1795 — The Treaty of Greenville was signed, ending the Northwest Indian War. * October 27, 1795 — The Treaty of Madrid ("Pinckney's Treaty") between the United States and Spain was ratified. It established the boundaries between Spanish colonies and the United States. * November 4, 1796 — The Treaty of Tripoli was signed, between the United States and Tripoli. Ratified * March 7, 1796 — The Treaty of Madrid ("Pinckney's Treaty") was ratified. States admitted *June 1, 1796 - Tennessee was admitted as a state to the Union. It was formerly the Territory South of the River Ohio Party summary This was the first Congress to have organized political parties. Details on changes are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate House of Representatives Leadership Senate *President: John Adams (F) *President pro tempore: ** Henry Tazewell (F), first elected December 7, 1795 ** Samuel Livermore (F), first elected May 6, 1796 ** William Bingham (F), first elected February 16, 1797 House of Representatives *Speaker: Jonathan Dayton (F) Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1796; Class 2 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1798; and Class 3 meant their term began in this Congress, requiring reelection in 1800. Connecticut *1: Oliver Ellsworth (F), until March 8, 1796 *: James Hillhouse (F), March 12, 1796 – End *3: Jonathan Trumbull, Jr. (F), until June 10, 1796 *: Uriah Tracy (F), October 13, 1796 – End Delaware *2: John Vining (F) *1: Henry Latimer (F) Georgia *3: James Gunn (F) *2: James Jackson (DR), until 1795 *: George Walton (F), November 16, 1795 – February 20, 1796 *: Josiah Tattnall (DR), February 20, 1796 – End Kentucky *2: John Brown (DR) *3: Humphrey Marshall (F) Maryland *3: John Henry (F) *1: Richard Potts (F), until October 24, 1796 *: John Eager Howard (F), November 30, 1796 – End Massachusetts *2: Caleb Strong (F), until June 1, 1796 *: Theodore Sedgwick (F), June 11, 1796 – End *1: George Cabot (F), until June 9, 1796 *: Benjamin Goodhue (F), June 11, 1796 – End New Hampshire *3: John Langdon (DR) *2: Samuel Livermore (F) New Jersey *1: John Rutherfurd (F) *2: Frederick Frelinghuysen (F), until November 12, 1796 *: Richard Stockton (F), November 12, 1796 – End New York *3: Rufus King (F), until May 23, 1796 *: John Laurance (F), November 9, 1796 – End *1: Aaron Burr (DR) North Carolina *2: Alexander Martin (DR) *3: Timothy Bloodworth (DR) Pennsylvania *1: James Ross (F) *3: William Bingham (F) Rhode Island *1: Theodore Foster (F) *2: William Bradford (F) South Carolina *2: Pierce Butler (DR), until October 25, 1796 *: John Hunter (DR), December 8, 1796 – End *3: Jacob Read (F) Tennessee *2: William Blount (DR), August 2, 1796 – End *1: William Cocke (DR), August 2, 1796 – End Vermont *1: Moses Robinson (DR), until October 15, 1796 *: Isaac Tichenor (F), October 18, 1796 – End *3: Elijah Paine (F) Virginia *2: Henry Tazewell (DR) *1: Stevens Mason (DR) House of Representatives Many of the congressional district numbers are linked to articles describing the district itself. Since the boundaries of the districts have changed often and substantially, the linked article may only describe the district as it exists today, and not as it was at the time of this Congress. Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Joshua Coit (F) * . Chauncey Goodrich (F) * . Roger Griswold (F) * . James Hillhouse (F), until July 1, 1796 *: James Davenport (F), December 5, 1796 – End * . Nathaniel Smith (F) * . Zephaniah Swift (F) * . Uriah Tracy (F), until October 13, 1796 *: Samuel W. Dana (F), January 3, 1797 – End Delaware * . John Patten (DR) Georgia Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Abraham Baldwin (DR) * . John Milledge (DR) Kentucky * . Christopher Greenup (DR) * . Alexander D. Orr (DR) Maryland * . George Dent (F) * . Gabriel Duvall (DR), until March 28, 1796 *: Richard Sprigg, Jr. (DR), May 5, 1796 – End * . Jeremiah Crabb (F), until 1796 *: William Craik (F), December 5, 1796 – End * . Thomas Sprigg (DR) * . Samuel Smith (DR) * . Gabriel Christie (DR) * . William Hindman (F) * . William Vans Murray (F) Massachusetts * . Theodore Sedgwick (F), until 1796 *: Thomson J. Skinner (DR), January 27, 1797 – End * . William Lyman (DR) * . Samuel Lyman (F) * . Dwight Foster (F) * . Nathaniel Freeman, Jr. (F) * . John Reed, Sr. (F) * . George Leonard (F) * . Fisher Ames (F) * . Joseph Bradley Varnum (DR) * . Benjamin Goodhue (F), until June 1796 *: Samuel Sewall (F), December 7, 1796 – End * . Theophilus Bradbury (F) * . Henry Dearborn (DR) * . Peleg Wadsworth (F) * . George Thatcher (F) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Abiel Foster (F) * . Nicholas Gilman (F) * . John Sherburne (DR) * . Jeremiah Smith (F) New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Jonathan Dayton (F) * . Thomas Henderson (F) * . Aaron Kitchell (F) * . Isaac Smith (F) * . Mark Thomson (F) New York * . Edward Livingston (DR) * . Jonathan Havens (DR) * . Philip Van Cortlandt (DR) * . John Hathorn (DR) * . Theodorus Bailey (DR) * . Ezekiel Gilbert (F) * . John E. Van Alen (F) * . Henry Glen (F) * . John Williams (F) * . William Cooper (F) North Carolina * . James Holland (DR) * . Matthew Locke (DR) * . Jesse Franklin (DR) * . Absalom Tatom (DR), until June 1, 1796 *: William Strudwick (F), December 13, 1796 – End * . Nathaniel Macon (DR) * . James Gillespie (DR) * . William Barry Grove (F) * . Dempsey Burges (DR) * . Thomas Blount (DR) * . Nathan Bryan (DR) Pennsylvania The 4th district was a plural district with two representatives. * . John Swanwick (DR) * . Frederick Muhlenberg (DR) * . Richard Thomas (F) * . Vacant until January 18, 1796 *: John Richards (DR), January 18, 1796 – End * . Samuel Sitgreaves (F) * . Daniel Hiester (DR), until July 1, 1796 *: George Ege (F), December 8, 1796 – End * . Samuel Maclay (DR) * . John Kittera (F) * . Thomas Hartley (F) * . Andrew Gregg (DR) * . David Bard (DR) * . William Findley (DR) * . Albert Gallatin (DR) Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Benjamin Bourne (F), until 1796 *: Elisha Potter (F), December 19, 1796 – End * . Francis Malbone (F) South Carolina * . William L. Smith (F) * . Wade Hampton (DR) * . Lemuel Benton (DR) * . Richard Winn (DR) * . Robert Goodloe Harper (F) * . Samuel Earle (DR) Tennessee * . Andrew Jackson (DR), December 5, 1796 – End Vermont * . Israel Smith (DR) * . Daniel Buck (F) Virginia * . Robert Rutherford (DR) * . Andrew Moore (DR) * . George Jackson (DR) * . Francis Preston (DR) * . George Hancock (F) * . Isaac Coles (DR) * . Abraham B. Venable (DR) * . Thomas Claiborne (DR) * . William Giles (DR) * . Carter Harrison (DR) * . Josiah Parker (F) * . John Page (DR) * . John Clopton (DR) * . Samuel Cabell (DR) * . James Madison (DR) * . Anthony New (DR) * . Richard Brent (DR) * . John Nicholas (DR) * . John Heath (DR) Non-voting members * : James White (DR), until June 1, 1796 Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of this Congress Senate There were 10 resignations, 2 new seats, and 1 election to replace an appointee. Both the Federalists and the Democratic-Republicans each had a 1 seat net gain. House of Representatives There were 9 resignations, 1 death of a Representative-elect, and 1 new seat. Both Federalists and Democratic-Republicans each had a 1 seat net gain. Officers * Architect of the Capitol: William Thornton Senate *Secretary: Samuel A. Otis of Massachusetts, elected April 8, 1789 *Doorkeeper: James Mathers of New York, elected April 7, 1789 *Chaplain: William White, ''Episcopalian'', elected December 9, 1790 House of Representatives *Clerk: John Beckley of Virginia, elected December 7, 1795 *Sergeant at Arms: Joseph Wheaton of Rhode Island, elected December 7, 1795 *Doorkeeper: Thomas Claxton, elected December 7, 1795 *Chaplain: Ashbel Green, ''Presbyterian'', elected December 7, 1795 References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 004 Category:1795 in the United States Category:1796 in the United States Category:1797 in the United States nl:4e Amerikaans Congres